warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brightpatch/Archive 1
Mittens Hey Bright, If you've seen the messages, I'm sorry if you didn't understand, I'll explain. So, to adopt Mittens, you can't just take her, you have to go onto the adoption page and request her and someone will accept. Here is how you do it: First, go to the Cats for Adoption Page under Project:Character bar in the navigation box, go to the Loners & Rogues section under the adoption page, look for Mittens under it (it is in alphabetical order), when you see the box, simply edit the Loners & Rogues section and leave your sinature or username in the requestor box, then I or someone else will accept the request, and she is yours. With any questions or concerns, like if I'm not accepting the request you put, or if you had permission to adopt her by someone else that I don't know of, please contact me, I'm here to help! 21:56, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Your image You see your image, the warriors's blank from warriors's wiki? I'm sorry, but they do not allow their images on other sites, including wikis like this one, I believe. If you would kindly remove it as soon as possible, I'd be very grateful. I don't want someone to put an image theft notice on the reporting centre. 18:23, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. 16:59, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Claiming You have been told multiple times to stop claiming cats without requesting! Please listen to our rules or I'll have to chat with an admin about this. 19:42, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Alright, it's just getting pretty annoying. ;) To adopt cats, go to Cats up for adoption, and look under the Clans to find the template for the cat you want. Edited that Clan section and edit the template, and put your signature in "reg" box. Then publish it, and wait for Stoemstar or Bbun to see it and approve it! (ex: Say I want to adopt Aspenwind of SplashClan. I go to the adoption page I just stated, and look under the "SplashClan" section. I click "edit", find Aspenwind's adoption template (puzzle piece), and hover my mouse over it. When the thing pops up, I'd click the "edit" button. Then another thing will pop up, having little text boxes to edit (they are labeled #1, date, reason, and reg, in that exact order, from up to down). I'd click the one labeled "reg", then sign my sig., and then click the green "ok" button. That thing will disappear, and then I'll click the green publish button, and then I'd have my request with my sig in it.) But if someone else has their signature in it, it's first come, first serve. ;) 20:06, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I just told you that you leave fill everything out on the Cats up for adoption page. DO NOT edit the character's page you want to adopt, please. If you are confused (which you shouldn't be, as I just explained the process to you), you could always message Stoemstar and specificly ask to adopt a cat, but fill out the Cats up for adoptoin templates instead, as you should only message her in emergencies or if the cat isn't listed on the page. If this is super confusing, message me and ask me to show you via screenshots. 20:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) First off, thank you for your cooperation and correctly adopting the cats. To inform you, it may take quite some time for the requests to get approve, so don't edit anything to do with those you wish to adopt until your request is approved by either User:Bbun or User:Stoemstar, as they're in charge of that page. If a week or so goes by and your requests aren't approved, give either of them a nudge via messages, and they'll approve your requests ASAP. ;) Secondly, sorry but no. Honeydapple is veryyy young to be Medicine Cat in the first place, and she isn't even fully trained, so she will be trained in her dreams by Bluefeather. She's not going to take on an apprentice for a very long time. 20:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Message Sorrel, since she's the SpringClan leader. As for my cats, I have Soaringsong, Lakestorm, Thornfang, and Soakedmoss who can mentor apprentices at the moment. 19:50, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: You're gonna have to get Silver's permission, as she's Thorn's owner and might not want an apprentice. 16:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Nvm, I noticed the previous messages. I'll do it later. 16:50, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Two Things Alright, two things: 1), You CANNOT demont another's cat, as Moon is still living, and I own him. 2) FreeClan is no longer active, and has been disbanded. So, your cats can't be in that Clan since it no longer exists. 20:41, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Last Warning Please inform your sister this is her LAST warning...You CANNOT claim a cat as another's mate or anything unless you OWN them, and Rosemary is up for adoption. Please do so, or again, I will take this to an admin, as undoing these edits are getting rather annoying. 20:45, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Snowfern Hi! I'm writing you because I'm a bit confused. I've adopted Maplestorm and on her page is standing that Snowfern is her mother but on Snowfern's page this isn't so. I hope I can talk with you about it because Snowfern belongs to you. Sorrelclaw (talk) 12:28, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Just an FYI Just letting you know that Birdfeather can't mentor Cinnamonflame, as he is much younger than he is. 02:16, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Another little thing: Midnight is only four moons old, and can't have a mate and/or kits at the sort of age, espeially ''an adult. He'd have to be over 20 moons, since his offspring is an adult as well. 00:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Look, I have told you NUMOROUS times to not steal a cat, and you're stealing another user's cats! Revert ALL those edits on Leopardmoon, and give her back to her old user, please. I'm trying to be nice here, and constantly undoing those edits is making me lose my temper. 19:31, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Question Would you mind if I took Snowfern from ya? She's my first ever roleplay character so she's kinda important to me. If not, could I at least do her chararts? Thanks man 19:41, 10/28/2014 Even if it does, you ''know that you cannot claim her until your request is approved. Thank you for reverting your edits, and be sure to be careful. 19:56, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I roleplay all the time, trust me. Also, cat's can only have one picture, so Bumblefern has one too many. You'll have to settle one whichever you like best. 20:42, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Berryflower Can you remove her love interests and friends? And her trivia? I'm remaking her in a different clan, so you can still keep this one ^^ 01:30, 11/1/2014 You are doing it again, Bright, please stop it! You don't own Birchstripe, and his family is Unknown, so you can't claim him as a family member!!!! 20:46, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Wait wait wait wait, nevermind, I owned Birchstripe in the past, and Mousedash was his sister... Sorry. x3 20:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) re: Ill do them as soon as I can. Not allowed on the computer today so 19:22, 11/7/2014 Duskwhisper Duskwhisper is not the father of Shadewhisper, Shadewhisper came from ShadowClan, from a ShadowClan Duskwhisper, not your Duskwhisper. 20:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll do it for you. 19:52, November 17, 2014 (UTC) re sure 04:31, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sorry, but I won't have time. I've got to perfect my coursework, do some art and textiles homework... I'm just too occupied. Ask someone else. 20:50, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: You never told me what fur length. Tell me that and I'll have him done soon!! c: 20:27, 12/5/2014 LightningClan Brightpatch, we are not accepting any new clans right now as Silverwhisker as pointed out to you, and a group with the same foundation and formation, as well as the clan name, is not a loner group. Using the same leader, deputy, etc. of a clan and the -clan suffix still counts it as a clan. 21:24 Mon Dec 15 Dashing and Lightning I'm gonna have to ask you to remove Dashing and the mate. You did not ask to join the group - I have not yet made a set of rules. No one without my permission can join. Sorry man, but you NEED to ask for things. I will let you know when you are welcome to join. 20:01, 12/17/2014 Re: Huh? Um... which of my cats do you want me to become your apprentice's mentor? 19:30, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Idk, he's just lonely right now. 19:32, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, she can talk with him whenever, I just let the rp decide things. 19:40, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Kk 19:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Uh... I don't have a cat called Goldenmoon. 20:08, January 9, 2015 (UTC) What? I'm telling you, I don't have a Goldenmoon - or a cat with 'Golden' as a prefix for that matter. You must be confusing me for someone else. 20:41, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Wtf...? You're making absolutely no sense. :/ 20:44, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sure - I need to get back into SummerClan, I've been distracted recently... 18:47, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Maybe!! I have finals the next two weeks, but I can roleplay with you after that for sure, and we can see where everything goes! 04:03, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Fernflight could u change her name this is making me uncomfortable.... srry but id rather not have someone i rlly dont know use the name 22:23, 01/16/2015 could you please change the name you literally ignored this message 19:29, 01/17/2015 dude stop ignoring this or i will take it to a staff member 20:50, 01/17/2015 you still didnt rename her man please do that you just added her description and didn't even put her new name with that 18:19, 01/20/2015 About the PC thread You posted the Whisperwind nomination in the wrong place. You know this too, the character should have been nominated on the Nomination page first then after it is CBV'd me, Bbun, or our senior warriors will post a thread for it and that is where it is voted on by users. Please don't post them anywhere else than the nomination page, thanks! 21:32 Thu Jan 22 Foxpaw Most of the cats in the clans are related to him! He lived such a long time ago that it wouldn't be a special characteristic. 01:27, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Signing Posts you should really be using four ~'s because there needs to be a time stamp 20:28, 01/23/2015 also ive seen you sign posts for Rosefur? and Rosefur sign posts as you?? I've seen you editing each others pages and?? whats that about?? are you guys like.... attached at the hip or 20:42, 01/23/2015 re cause i dont want to thats why 18:08, 01/27/2015 i'd say expand everything. Explain WHAT Iris said to her that makes her not want a mate. Why does she think Iris is wise? Also expand her personality. Give details. Why doesn't she like cats like Scarceclaw? What makes her conformable around certain cats? What makes her uncomfortable? 18:14, 01/27/2015 pretty much what you wanna do is be VERY detailed. Explain EVERYTHINg. Don't leave anything out. Look at Sarahanne for examples of personality. That's how detailed it should be. 18:20, 01/27/2015 Re: Mind if I do it tomorrow? I'm not really in the mood to write all that stuff right now. 20:38, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll just do it after school or tomorrow night or something 21:20, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Signature Hey! Just a heads up unless your signature has a timestamp, you should be signing with for ~~~~. If you are and it isn't working, the coding in 'My Preferences' section may need a little tweaking. To still have those four tiles give a timestamp, the text in that section should be something like: | }} Also feel free to ask me about the custom timestamp bit, cause then you sign with three ~~~. Cheers mate. — Tue Jan 27 23:10 (to add onto what alex suggested you to do) to get to your preferences this is how: http://prntscr.com/5xwway 23:14, 01/27/2015 sure bruh, just name the cat and their life image. that's how I roll these days. — Tue Jan 27 23:26 Right on, I'll get to them when I have a chance. — Tue Jan 27 23:32 Editing Brightpatch, please do '''not '''edit other people's cats pages and add categories to them without their permission, like you did to Ivypaw. Please keep to your own cats and update their pages unless you are asked to do something like update somebody else's cats page by the owner.. 00:33 Wed Jan 28 re; i have, actually, i just need to reply to a post somewhere (i already rped earlier this morning) 18:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, but no, sorry. I've decided I'm not putting her up for adoption. 18:35, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Well before it goes on her page, it'll have to be approved first in PCA. — Thu Jan 29 19:49 spiderkit and graykit here are their chararts! tell me if u want anything changed!!! 20:07, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Misty Water Sorry but she's not a Clan medicine cat. She cant go to Half Moon Gatherings. 20:02, 01/30/2015 That's not my decision - It's Stoem's. Also, you //really// need to put a link to your talk page in your signature. 20:15, 01/30/2015 Do I have permission to edit your sig? I could do it for you. 20:18, 01/30/2015 Re: Make a page called User talk:Brightpatch/Archive 1 (just click that link and hit the edit button). Go to source mode on that page. Now, go back to your talk page, and hit the dropdown arrow on the edit box ( shown here ) and go into source mode if it's not already. Select ALL the text on the page. Hit CTRL + C if you're on a PC (like a system with Windows). If you're on an Apple computer, do Command + C. Now, go to the page you made and paste the text. Hit publish on that page, and go back to your talk page. Delete all the text and put a link to the archive page on the top of your now empty talk page! If you want me to do this all for you, I can, but you can follow these steps to do it too. 20:43, 01/30/2015